memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Debriefing
Episode 19: The Return (Space) The Kingston is flying at high warp back to Earth. (Deck 9, sickbay) Captain Tyson and Commander Mitchell are shocked by what Doctor Murphy said. That's impossible Doctor Admiral Halliwell died in 2350 fighting off a Romulan assault Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Murphy. Then Admiral Halliwell looks at him. Wrong Captain I wasn't killed I was held prisoner by them they grilled me day and night attempted to probe my mind for Federation tactics and also where the hell am I this doesn't look like any Federation vessel I'm familiar with Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Captain Tyson. You're aboard the USS Kingston she's a Daedalus class battlecruiser Captain Tyson says as he helped Admiral Halliwell off the biobed. So Starfleet's been militarized by Section 31 then Admiral Halliwell says looking at Captain Tyson. He looks at him. Uh we better wait until we get back to Earth Commander Mitchell can you escort the Admiral to guest quarters I'm gonna contact Starfleet Command and appraise them of the situation Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She nods as Captain Tyson leaves sickbay for his ready room. (Earth, Houston Texas Reba's house) Typhuss is playing with little Elizabeth as his aunt Reba is looking at him playing with her granddaughter, then the desktop monitor beeps with the Federation symbol on the screen as Typhuss looks at the screen. Authorization code is required to access this message the computer says in a female voice as Typhuss sees that its addressed to him with a level 10 alpha clearance only. Typhuss goes over to the desktop monitor. Authorization Kira Alpha 9175 Blue says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. The screen shows the ready room of Captain Tyson on the Kingston as the stars are streaking by the window. Typhuss hope I wasn't interrupting anything going on over there? John asked Typhuss on the monitor. No says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. This may come as a shock to you but we were patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone we received a distress call from a Romulan shuttle and well you may want to sit down for this one and where's your aunt Reba at man this is gonna consider her as well and sorry for the alpha clearance thing never know who's listening in on the transmission John says on the screen. Typhuss turns around and looks at his aunt Reba. Aunt Reba, please come here says Typhuss as he looks at her. Reba walks into view and sits next to Typhuss in another chair. All right what I am about to say is will shock you Typhuss buddy I know you may not believe but we picked up your grandpa in the Romulan shuttle, he's all right just a few cuts and bruises we're on our way now John says over the screen. That's not possible, he died 37 years ago says Typhuss as he is shocked what John told him. It's true buddy we picked him up about a few seconds ago he was asking a lot of questions about the Kingston and if Starfleet went military John says on the monitor. Why would my grandpa think Starfleet went military? asked Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Kingston is a battlecruiser to some former officers that means it John says as he's leaning in on the desk. See you when you get here, John says Typhuss as he closes the channel. (Captain's ready room) Captain Tyson is thinking about the situation when the ship shook, and he left for the main bridge to see what's going on. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks flew from the ceiling from the attack. What the hell is going on Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She turns to him to report. Well we've got two Romulan warbirds on our tail Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. The ship shakes again. Return fire Captain Tyson says to Lieutenant Y'Cari as she's readying the weapon's system. Aft quantum phasers charged and ready to fire Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson. He sits in the command chair. Fire Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. She pressed the button on the console. (Space) The Kingston fires several beams from the aft section struck several sections on the warbirds causing them to fall back, as the Kingston finally enters Federation space. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Whew we made it Lieutenant Cole says as he leans on the console. Captain Tyson nods. Resume course to Earth Captain Tyson says as he looked at Lieutenant Cole.